Carpe Demon/Plot
The owner of the phone company, John Normand, appears in the newspaper; he has admitted to cheating his customers. Paige is hiring a new literature professor at Magic School. She has finished interviewing Miss Donovan, who turns out to be able to astral project, when a man on a motorcycle portals in. He skids to a stop, breaking a table. He also wants to apply for the job. He shows an impressive knowledge of literature. Sheridan is back on the force; Kyle has healed her and wiped her memory. She does not remember The Charmed Ones. The man, Drake, is a former demon whom a sorcerer made human nearly a year ago. He denies ever killing a human, having preferred to read books instead. He has retained his demonic powers, but if he uses them offensively, the sorcerer will get them. He and Phoebe hit it off. In the mean time, Leo and the Elders argue about his role as an Avatar and their decision to punish him for it. He argues, citing the reasons he had for becoming an Avatar and that he should be able to defend himself before being sentenced to a punishment. After being caught dancing and romancing Phoebe, Drake magically dresses himself as Robin Hood (and the sisters as merry-women). He has changed them back (and they are deciding whether to support him) when the sorcerer attacks him. The sisters return and fight the sorcerer off, but now Drake is convinced he really is Robin Hood ("Robin of Locksley"). The sisters discuss how to change him back and resolve to get Miss Donovan's help. He finds the sisters' phone bill, which Phoebe had been complaining about, and resolves to confront John Normand, whom he calls Prince John. Phoebe tags along on his motorcycle steed to try to talk him out of it. He finds the office manager and starts a revolt among the customers that have lined up to complain. The office manager directs them to the corporate office to find John Normand. Outside, he robs an armored car and scatters the cash. The sorcerer holds Miss Donovan hostage and finds that she can astral project. After finding out she is a librarian, the Sorcerer asks her to give him information about the Robin Hood story. Piper and Leo are in the kitchen discussing the problem when Paige orbs in and they find out what Drake has been up to from a news report. Paige realizes she hasn't seen Miss Donovan but doesn't linger much on it. Leo calls Darryl to tell him about Drake when Darryl learns that he and Sherridan, who still doesn't remember the sisters, informs him that they are to work together again. Drake and Phoebe go to the phone company. Sheridan arrests Phoebe as Drake enters the building. He threatens John Normand with his bow and arrow and demands that he return the money he's stolen. The police surround the building and Darryl convinces Sheridan to let Phoebe go in. Miss Donovan projects into the attic and tells Paige and Piper what has happened. It turns out the Sorcerer has forced Miss Donovan to project and tell them a false plan. Phoebe and John talk Drake into leaving, but the sorcerer casts a spell and John causing him to choose not to return the money to the customers. The Piper, Paige and Leo discuss the current events regarding Miss Donovan and Drake and determine that Miss Donovan is a distraction and they need to help Drake first. John Normand taunts Drake, who sprouts fireballs from his hands. He blasts John out of a window, but he catches the edge. Phoebe rescues him as the sorcerer takes Drake's powers and casts him into hell. As Paige and Piper orb in, the Sorcerer taunts them to "come and get me." The news reports that the Robin Hood character detonated a bomb in the office and that Drake is missing. Paige believes the spell written for Drake should be effective against the Sorcerer. The sisters and Leo decide to worry about Drake and the Sorcerer now and Sherridan tomorrow. Paige scries and finds Miss Donovan and the Sorcerer. The sisters suspect a trap, but Phoebe suggests thinking like Robin Hood. In the sorcerer's lair, an image of Miss Donovan taunts him. After a moment, two more images appear. The sorcerer realizes too late that it isn't Miss Donovan, but the Charmed Ones. They say the spell and vanquish the sorcerer. Drake reappears in the lair. They free Miss Donovan and discuss the events of the day with Drake's romantic undertones. Sherridan shows Darryl a news article about Drake and exposits her thought about how he just disappeared. Paige hires Drake, and assigns Miss Donovan as his assistant. Drake tells Phoebe that he is to die one year after becoming human; he has two weeks to live. Category:Season 7 Plots Category:Plot Sections